The New Initiates
by Primrose Masen Weasley
Summary: Four and Tris start training the New initiates. But will it work out. Tris discovers her new strength. And Four realizes she's stronger than she used to be, does he like it? Hope you like it!
1. Redeeming qualities

He's not very nice. He's not gentle, or kind. Caring. He is inconsiderate. But. He is passionate. He puts others before himself. Brave. And being brave makes him caring. Putting others before his self makes him kind. Being my friend makes him nice. Being my boyfriend makes him gentle. He will push me until I break. When I break he'll be there.  
I'm not very nice either. I'm a fighter. I'll dance through the fire. He pushes me down but I get up, already dusting myself off and waiting for him to throw another punch. And I can take him. He will always win but I will always fight back. He's stronger. Better.  
But, I am strong and I can get better. So I'm always ready for Tobias.  
I stagger to the ground holding my face. Get up. Get up. If I get up he can't kick me. As I get up I sweep my leg around his then kick his gut.  
"C'mon Four, you are giving the dauntless a bad reputation." He swings and lands yet another blow at my jaw. I whimpered lightly, I tasted blood.  
"C'mon Tris, you're giving the dauntless a bad reputation." He mimicked. He's annoyed.  
"Can you remember the time I knocked you out? I wasn't even trying." I say nonchalantly. Blocking a punch with my fore arm, then kicking the side of his head. K.O.  
"That is how you will fight if you continue this course," I walk away from Tobias, "And when I say continue... I mean survive." I look at the initiatives, they still looked extremely shocked that I knocked Tobias out.  
"By the end of the month ten of you will be members, the other seven will be faction less. Or dead." I added as an afterthought  
"Dead?"  
"Being in dauntless is dangerous." My voice was flat. Tobias was silently approaching behind me. Just as he was behind me my fist flew up, just like in the movies. Although I definitely split my knuckles.  
"Four, there is a mirror over there." I said as if asking a question.  
"I didn't realize." He said tersely. Rubbing the eye I just blackened.  
"Now, let's start training."

"I'm sorry." I said leaning against the door handle.  
"Don't be. You proved to me your stronger in the last four years sine when I met you. Its not like I couldn't win. But you could too."  
"I like to think of it as showing you were you stand." A cheeky grin was plastered on my face.  
"Is that so," He said, delighted with our little game. "Well in that case... I will not pay the rent from now on, then I'll get wasted every night and never come home. But when I do..." He muttered.

* * *

He yo! How are you guys! This is my first Divergent FanFic Hope you liked it. Feel free to review!


	2. Just Jump!

"Maybe the initiates will stop being so annoying."  
"No they won't," Said Tobias matter-of-fact like "They're initiates."  
I groaned.  
For three days we have been bothered relentlessly by the initiates. We weren't that annoying, surely?  
"Yes."  
"What"  
"Yes you were that annoying." Oh. I must have spoken aloud.  
"Yes you did."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me." He said with a mock threatening tone. I kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
"Low." Gasped Tobias doubled over.  
"Nothing's too low for a dauntless." I said, walking off down the narrow hallway to the training center. Halfway there I paused.  
He muttered "Really?" More to himself than me.  
"Four," I said Four, because the initiates are only a couple of steps away. "Are you coming?" I said nonchalantly.  
"Tris, I am in serious pain.. will you... will you come help me?"  
What! What! Tobias asking for help! "Sure." I went back to help him and bent over to were he was crouched. Quick as a flash he picked me up and draped me across his shoulder.  
"Tobias! Tobias! Put me down."  
The room went silent. I slipped up. I called him Tobias. In front of the initiates.  
"Tobias," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"  
"It's fine Tris. People were gonna find out." He put on a strained smile then looked at the initiates. I was still on his freaking shoulder.  
"You don't have permission to call me anything but Four. If you do you'll get yourself a very good look at the chasm."  
I don't really think Four is okay with people knowing his name, and I think we might argue later. Maybe I'll get a good look at the chasm.  
Tobias put me down.

I had returned to Tobias' apartment after dinner. He wasn't there. He still wasn't here after about 2 hours. I wasn't worried. On the contrary, I was quite glad. He was going to be angry. Very. A shower would be nice.  
After jumping out a very long shower I put some clothes on and walked into the bedroom were Tobias was. Was he drunk?  
"Tris."  
"Tobias."  
"No." What!  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"You also lost the privilege when you told the world."  
"Really?"  
"Really, get out Tris." Oh my god.  
"No. I really don't think I will."  
"Get out, Tris, or I'll-"  
"You'll what? Hit me again. Call me name's again. This game's getting old Tobias. You get drunk. Hit me. Of course, when your sober you never remember that. Its like your two people," I was crying. Sobbing my heart out. "Tobias, get this through your thick skull, I'm leaving you!"  
"You most certainly aren't." Then he hit me in the jaw. Fuck! That hurt. A lot. I ran straight past him. Through the door.  
I headed down a dark hallway and cried for a very long time, then I only had one thought. To the chasm. I ran through different hallways  
"Tris, just jump." I told myself. " Quit being a baby and jump!" I slowly climbed up the railing, then stood tall as I reached the second to last bar. "Just do it Tris, stop being a baby and jum-"  
"Tris! What are you doing." Christina stood a few meter's away from me with a look of pure horror on her face. "Tris, did Four hit you? Tris please please, come down." She pleaded. Salty water was running down my face in rivers.  
"Tris, please come down."  
"Chris, I can't. I can't do this any more. I can't."  
"Please Tris." My friends face had a look of desperation, sadness. I slowly climbed down and she approached hesitantly and wrapped her arms around me.  
"What were you doing?" I was sobbing.  
"I was... I can't..I...I...Chrissy I can't do this anymore. I'm supposed... Supposed to...to be...Dauntless.. But he's.. He hit me!" I wailed uncontrollably into Christina's hair for a while.  
Christina cleared her thought lightly to get my attention."C'mon Tris, back to my apartment, yeah?"  
"Yeah." I said quietly. What do I do now?


	3. Situations

I'd been avoiding Tob- Four all day and he kept trying to catch my eye. Every time, I looked down. I should be officially removed from dauntless. Christina helped me cover the bruise with makeup. I won't tell him what he's done. I love him, so much it hurts. But I can't stay with him. I can't. Dauntless... Pfft. I was a big amity.  
We were at the second phase of initiation. But my life isn't about that right now.

"Mentally, everyone here is stable. Let's see how long it takes for that to change. We will be putting you through your fear landscape. You need to calm down to leave." I said. "Now, you will only be facing one. Later, you will be going against every little phobia you have... So everyone... Be Brave." First up was a girl called Shay. She reminded me of Molly. Big burly, not particularly attractive.  
I was still avoiding him. He had looked at me very confusedly a couple of times. And now... He was going to talk to me. I was by the corner of the room. I had started carrying a bag around with me with: Extra make-up, wet wipes, and of course, a dagger. A girl needs some kind of weapon.  
"Tris," Called Four, walking towards me. "You've been avoiding me, why?" What do you say to something like that. Oh you punched me in the face, so I really don't want to be around you? No.  
"Four," I started quietly. "If you want me to be with you... You have to stop drinking." He didn't say anything for awhile.  
Then: "What?"  
I looked at him for a minute, then I bent down and reached for my bag. Wordlessly, I took out a wet wipe. He looked very puzzled by then.  
"Tris-" I waved my hand to shut him up. I silently pressed the wipe to my jaw, wincing at the slight pressure, and wiped of the concealer.  
"Do you see." I said. "Do you see what you've done to me." I said loudly. He looked absolutely gob smacked.  
"I...Tris... I...I did that?" He looked at me. I averted my eyes and nodded. He looked near tears. "What... When did I do that, I don't remember doing that. Why don't I remember doing that! God! Tris! I'm so sorry! I..." What do you say in these situation's. I'm sorry I punched you in the face and don't remember! "Tris I- Tris?" I was crying an trying to push past him.  
"Four move! Four! Move, god dammit!" I was beginning to get very panicked very fast. I don't want him to hit me again, I know that's very irrational, he's not even drunk. But I can't help think- Suddenly his arms wrapped around me tightly. I tensed.  
"Tris, I won't ever, ever do that again... You don't have to run away from me. I won't do it again..." He cooed into my hair. I slowly relaxed and cried. My small frame shaking hard. I really didn't know whether to forgive him or not. He was crying now too. What the hell do you do.


End file.
